After You
by leighjw98
Summary: Thing's aren't going to well between the new couple , Gray and Juvia. And when Lucy finally confess' to A certain Pink boy and he breaks her heart , everything around her begins to change. Will there be a new relationship between members of the Guild? Names from the French Manga... Rated T : For language...
1. A Failed Confession

**_After you _**

_Chapter one - A failed Confession. _

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov ) _

I looked up at the clock in my room. 4pm. The day had been so long. Especially when i was alone. I decided , not long ago , that I needed some time away from Natsu, so i told them to take a mission alone. Hense why I'm sitting in my room, bored as hell. Gray didn't go with them either, he stayed because of Juvia. They were 'finally together'. Well sort of , they always seem to be having arguments with each other. Like over stupid little things. I feel sorry for them , I know how much they liked each other and know they resulted to this. !fighting 24/7.

I lay back on my bed and thought about what i should do next. I didn't even know if i had the courage to show my face in the guild again. Not after last week, I feel like a complete Idiot. Which i probably am...

_*FlashBack * _

_I walked into the guild and pulled Natsu out of a fight with Gajil. _

_"I need to talk to you." I told him. He nodded and we sat down at our table. He gave me his famous toothy grin and asked me what was up._

_"I need to tell you something." I knew by this point the guild was listening even though there was still a little bit of noise around us. His face dropped and turned serious. _

_"I-i like you" I blurted out. Silence. Silence was around us. I looked at Nastu and He gave me a 'sorry look'. _

_"I like Lisanna." He whispered. "I'm sorry". He gave me a quick hug and got up and then left. I felt a tear run down my face. I got up quickly and ran to my apartment. I fell on my bad and tears began streaming down my face. It felt like my face was burning with all the hot salty tears. I felt like an idiot telling him like that and in front of the guild too! They had probably heard. _

_*End of flash back * _

I knew that they had all heard my confession. I wish they hadn't. I wish none of this had happened. I guess I was a replacement for Lisanna. That's all i was. I felt like my heart was breaking. The first guy, my entire life i liked and I made a fool of myself telling him, I like him. I felt more tears form in the corners of my eyes. They soon fell down my already tear stained cheek. I felt a mess. My eyes were puffy, and red. My hair was a mess. I knew i looked terrible but I just couldn't be bothered anymore.

I heard a knock at the door. I slowly managed to pull myself up of my bed. I tied my hear up quickly making it a little more presentable. I sorted my ruffled clothes out and dried the tears. I walked over to the door and opened it. Why was _he_ here?

* * *

_(Gray's Pov) _

I walked over to Lucy's house. I knocked on the door and waited it to be opened. About 5 minuites I first knocked the door finally opened. I saw Lucy, she looked in a right state. She looked awful , what had happened to her?

"Gray?" She muttered. I gave her a friendly smile. Her eyes were red and puffy , which meant she had been crying. I bet it is after what happened in the guild the other day.

"You ok, Luce? " I asked her calmly. She forced a smile and let me in. I followed her into the living room. "It's after the other day isn't it?" I asked her as she sat down on a chair, next to the dining table. She faintly nodded. She looked ashamed, Tired and like she had enough of everything. I walked over to her and bent down to her level. I pushed the hair that was covering her face behind her ears and then she looked up at me.

"He really hurt you didn't he?" I muttered but I think she heard as a single tear fell down her delicate cheek. I quickly wiped it away with my hand. She didn't say a word, she just looked at me. I saw the hurt in her eyes. That stupid Flame Brain! I'll kill him after making Luce Cry. He knew how much i cared for her but I told him, he could have her because I had to try and make a go of things with Juvia.

A few more tears slid down her face. I opened my arms and she fell into them as her tears began pouring out again. I patted her head and rubbed her back whilst she was in my arms, trying to comfort her. I hated seeing her like this. This wasn't the Lucy I knew. The Lucy I knew was strong, she was brave and she could take anything, she'd always keep her smile even in the worst of times.

* * *

_(Normal Pov ) _

Lucy finally pulled away from Gray's Embrasse. "I'm Sorry" She whispered. He smiled as he stood up and sat next to Lucy at the table. "It's okay, I know it's hard Luce." Gray said. Lucy looked at Gray sitting on the chair before letting out a little giggle. "Your clothes" She said pointing at him.

"Shit, where did they go?" He asked getting up and looking for them. Lucy was still giggling which was a good sign.

"Thanks Gray. You always cheer me up." She said getting and walking to him. She stopped at his side. He was buttoning up his shirt again. She kissed his cheek and blushed. "Thank you" She said again.

She walked back to the seat and sat down. Leaving the stunned gray to get dressed again.

"Anyway's why'd you come here?" Lucy asked sipping a glass of water.

"It doesn't matter" Gray sighed sitting back in the sea next to lucy. She gave him a confused look.

"Thing's no better with Juvia?" The blonde asked. Gray sighed and shook his head. He didn't think that they were ever gonna get passed this. They were having arguments every five minuites.

"I don't think things will ever get better" He replied looking at the floor. "Love, huh? Who needs it..." Gray commented.

"Don't give up, Gray, there's always a way to make things better. Even if that isn't with Juvia. Maybe she's just not the one..." Lucy said sounding really smart. She wanted to help Gray like he helped her.

"If you ever need any help about Juvia, Just let me know and I'll come running" Lucy said giving a small Giggle.

"Thanks Luce, same here, if you ever want anything just call me , kay?" He said. Lucy nodded and smiled.

One good thing about the Failed Confession was that It had bought Lucy and Gray closer together as friends. Could this be the start of a beautiful future ?

**_{You Say Love is Over Rated , I say it's just Complicated - All Time Low , That Girl. }_**

* * *

_**Hey Guy's hope you liked it. Thanks For reading and For those reading any of my other Stories : **_

_**-Then there was us (Still waiting for the Beta document. ) **_

_**-Faries On Facebook (Is being edited (So it comply's with the Guidelines) and I will update Asap. ) **_

_**Please Review ;) I don't Own Fairy Tail. **_

_**Don't forget to vote on the poll about what paring you'd like to see me do next. Poll is open until This Sunday... **_


	2. The Mission We Took Alone - Part One

**_After you_**

_Chapter Two - The Mission we took Alone._

* * *

_*The Next Day*_

_(Normal Pov)_

Lucy walked into the Guild. She sorted herself out before she went. She made sure that no one would tell that she was in such a state the last few days. She opened the door with a forced smile. She said 'Hi' Cheerily to everyone. She walked over to the bar and sat down in her usual place. Mira smiled at her and handed her a strawberry Milkshake like she always would.

" Hey is Team Natsu back yet?" Lucy asked looking into her milkshake.

"Nope, Erza called me on the Lacrima Communication System. The Mission is gonna be longer than they expected..." Mira explained. Lucy sighed in Disappointment. "I take it your rent needs paying" Mira said, Happy as ever. Lucy nodded her head. "I guess I'll have to take a solo-Mission" Lucy concluded.

Unknown to Lucy, Grey had just walked up behind her and had heard everything. " Luce, Why don't we do a mission Together." Gray suggested. Lucy turned around to face Grey. She nodded and Smiled.

They walked over to the Request Board and they looked for a mission that would suit there abilities. They looked at each mission carefully. "Hey what about this one?" Lucy asked holding up a flyer. Grey took it out of her hands. "Catching a theif who is planning to rob a hotel. We have to stay in the hotel for 2 days. And it's 250 Hundred Jewels." Grey read. They both agreed and showed the mission to Mira. She agreed it was a good mission for them. They went straight to Magnolia Station after they packed.

They got the train and in about an Hour they arrived in the village. They went straight to the hotel and were filled in on the details about the mission. Then they were shown to their room. Lucy walked into the room and her bag fell to the floor. "You ok Luce?" Asked the worried Gray. She pointed to the bed in front of her. He began to understand the situation...

Lucy Regained her calm and turned to the person showing them the room. "Don't you have another room?" Lucy asked calmly. The short brown haired girl shook her head and apologized. Then she left Gray and Lucy alone.

* * *

_(Gray's Pov) _

As soon as I saw the bed, I knew Lucy would freak out. But surprisingly she kept her calm. I sat down on the bed. Lucy sat next to me. "I guess one us has to sleep on the sofa..." Lucy finally broke the silence. I nodded and told her I'd sleep on the couch. She smiled and thanked me. It was pretty late but it was too early too sleep yet so we just made conversation. We sat facing each other. Lucy had her back against the wall, she already had her PJ's on, A pair of Black shorts with Stars on them and a Purple-Pink tank top. It was raining outside and i wondered how she wasn't cold. But to be fair she was covered by the blankets and the duvet on the bed.

"So, things no better with Juvia?" She asked me. Again. I just shook my head and looked at the floor.. "Sorry" She said, I guess she felt bad about bringing up the topic.

"We broke up this morning" I finally choked out. I looked up at her and her eyes widened with shock. She repeated that one word again. 'Sorry'. I shrugged. I didn't mind that much as we weren't really a couple. I mean we never did anything couples do, we just argued. The thing that hurt was that She went straight to Lyon after the break up. I was kind of greatful that Lyon said no. At least for now. Until some time had passed.

We finally decided we should sleep, So i walked over to the couch with a blanket and a pillow. "Night" I called out.

"Night Gray" She replied.

* * *

_*Middle Of the Night* _

_(Lucy's Pov) _

I woke up with the cold. I decided to get up and see what it was like outside. And to my surprise tiny white snowflakes were falling from the pale sky. I smiled as I hugged myself to keep warm.

"Are you cold Luce?" I heard a voice. I turned around to see Gray awake. I nodded, He got up (in his boxers?!) And he walked over to me. His arms went around me and he pulled me closer to his body. Surprisingly he was warm. I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thanks" I managed to say but I started to shiver with the cold getting to me. He pulled away off me. "Luce, you're freezing.." He muttered. I went to hug him again but he pulled me to the bed. He lifted me up and tucked me. I thanked him but my words didn't come out properly as i started to shiver more thanks to the cold. "Hey, you want me to hug you?" he asked. I blushed but quickly nodded. Gray smiled. I felt him get into the bed and I soon felt his arms around me. I moved closer to him, while he got himself as close to me as he could. So close I felt his breathing On my neck. "H-h-how is i-it that a-a-an i-i-ice M-mage i-is s-s-so h-h-hot?" I asked. Then i realized he was still only in his boxers. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I'm sure i was the colour of Erza's hair right now! Luckily it was dark so he probably didn't see. "I dunno, I guess It doesn't affect me" He replied calmly. I smiled to myself. My eyes were getting heavy and i began to fall asleep. In his embrass.

* * *

_*In the Morning* _

(Lucy's Pov)

I woke up and I felt a warm pair of Arms around my waist. I looked behind me to find Gray still sleeping. I began to remember last night. He kept me from freezing... I still don't get why he's warm when he's an ice mage?! It's just not logic! Anyway, I unwrapped Grays arms to get up. I grabbed my clothes and went for a hot shower. When I came out, Gray was still sleeping. He was adorable when he's sleeping. He looks like a little kid. I walked over to him and began to shake him carefully. I repeated his name until heard him moan and say '5 more minuites...' I laughed. "Gray, you gotta get up." I said Leaning over him still shaking and then His arm knocked me down and he pulled me back into the bed. "Gray!" I said a little shocked as he held me close to him. "I love you..." He said. I stopped trying to escape from him and i just froze. What did he just say? he's still asleep maybe he's dreaming about Juvia? I began to move again and then i heard him say "Lucy don't leave me" I stopped again. What the hell was up with him? I shouted his name and his eyes opened. And he instantly let go of me. "S-sorry" He stuttered as we both sat up. "Um Gray, You kinda told me you loved me..." Lucy said a little embarrassed She blushed and looked away. "S-sorry" Gray repeated.

"I-i-i"...

* * *

_**Hey! I just had to leave it on a cliffhanger... Sorry :) **_

_**Anyways Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please Rate and Review x x **_

_**Another chapter should be up tomorrow? :) **_

_**Don't forget to Vote on the poll , it ends tomorrow ! :)And at the moment Gralu is winning ^^ **_


	3. The Mission We Took Alone - Part Two

_**Hey, This is the 3rd chapter**_

* * *

_**of After you ;) Thanks for the reviews :) And thanks to everyone following/ Favouriting ... **_

_**Just a quick note concerning my other stories , I only have 2 weeks left of my holiday before i go back to school :'( Therefore i won't be able to update everyday. So I'm going to work out a schedule and I'll let you guys know when I'm updating which Stories ^^. At the moment for 'faries on Facebook' It should be updated tomorrow. And 'Then there was us' Like i said before Is the only story that gets Beta so That one I'm not sure when it will be updated ^^. **_

_** Anyways on with the Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy the Story :) **_

* * *

_After You _

_Chapter 3- The mission we took Alone - Part two._

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov ) _

"I-i-i". ... Gray began. I looked at him. In his dark eyes. I looked at his messy raven hair. I looked back to him face which happened to be red. He opened his mouth to finish his sentence when there was a knock at the door. Seriously ! I need to know what Gray wanted to say. He got up and smiled at me as he walked to the bathroom. Well, He got out of that didn't he?! I need to find out what he was going to say. I'll just ask him later... I got up of the bed and walked to the door. I opened it to see our client standing there before me. I greeted him with a smile.

"Miss Heartfillia, we believe the theif has arrived." I nodded and banged on the bathroom door. I heard Gray shout, I'm not quite sure what he said but i just laughed. "It's now or never!" I shouted to him. I heard him laugh which made me laugh too. He quickly came out the bathroom. His hair was still went but he didn't seem to care. We walked down stairs and sat by the reception, trying to act normal. Gray spotted the theif acting suspicious, he pointed him out to me and I nodded. This was it. I carefully pulled a key from my belt. I whispered "I open thee, Gate of leo, loki" He appeared and was about to talk when I quickly shook my head. He nodded and quietly asked me what the plan was. I explained it quickly and by that point stage 2 was in motion. Gray had ran over to him and started attacking. It was clear we got the right person as he quickly started fighting back. I ran over to Gray with Loki at my side. I smiled at both of them and Loki went to fight.

About half an hour later the fight was over. (A/N sorry Guy's I'm not great at Fighting scenes so i figured i'd skip it ^^ ) The Theif was knocked out and he was taken away. Loki went back to the spirit world, leaving me and Gray alone. Again. We went back to our room. We sat in silence, it was really awkward. I didn't know what to say to him after this morning. "We should probably get back to Magnolia." I said cheerfully. He smiled and nodded. We packed our bags and left for the station.

We walked on the train. He sat next to me. "Um gray.." I began. I really needed to know what he was gonna say before... He turned to face me. "What were you gonna tell me this morning?" I asked trying to stay calm. He shrugged and said he 'couldn't remember'. I sighed and turned to face the window. It seemed like a really long Train ride. I guess it felt longer since we were sitting in silence.

* * *

_(Gray's Pov ) _

I watched as Lucy slowly drifted of to sleep. Her head fell on my shoulder and i just smiled. If only she knew the real reason why me and Juvia broke up...

The train finally reached Magnolia. "Lucy wake up" I said she just moved closer to me. By this point she already had hold of my arm and was hugging it. Maybe she thought i was Natsu? I repeated myself and her eyes opened slowly as soon as she saw her position she jumped up away from me. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. After all it was her who got herself in that position... "Sorry" She muttered. I smiled and gave her a quick hug before we left the train. We walked out of the station. "We should really stop falling asleep, and trying to wake each other up..." She announced a little embarrassed. I chuckled at her. "Don't worry Luce" I said still smiling at her. We walked to her apartment. "You wanna come in for Tea?" She asked finally getting back to normal. I nodded and then followed her into the little apartment. I sat down on her bed. It was as comfy as ever ^^.

"Sorry again about the train..." She repeated placing a cup of tea infront of me. I smiled as she blushed.

"Luce, I told you, It doesn't matter..." I told her. She down next to me. She sighed.

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov ) _

I picked up my now half empty cup of tea and started to finish it. "Lucy" Gray began. He suddenly started to act Serious. I put down my cup and turned to face him. "I think you need to know something." He said. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. He kept looking at the Floor as he spoke quietly to me "The reason why Juvia and me aren't together... She wants Lyon, she went straight to him, after we broke up ... And We broke up because I don't love her and I never did. I always loved someone else." I saw a tear fall of his face onto the floor. Everyone said that Gray never cried but I saw him. We always go to each other when we need each other. He's always there for me, so i decided to be there for him. We share every tear and every laugh. He was my best friend, even if he didn't know it. I passed him a tissue. "Are you ok?" I whispered. He didn't reply. I knew it must be hard for him. And here's me always moaning and crying about being rejected by Natsu when all along he was hurting just as bad. I still to this moment don't know why i like natsu... I know he's one of my closest friends but Me and Gray are a lot closer. I mean Natsu is just an idiot... (A/N No offence to all the natsu lovers :p ) I guess i never really did like Natsu.. I guess i liked him the brotherly way thats all. I suddenly felt a lot better and a smile formed on my lips.

"What you smiling about Luce?" Gray asked. I compleatly forget he was here :s

"I realized something that's all" I replied. He smiled back but I saw he still had tears in his eyes. "I never liked Natsu that way, I forced my feelings 'cause i couldn't have the one I wanted..." I said. I realized this in the hotel. When I woke up with Gray's arms wrapped around me. I realized i wanted that moment to last forever. Just me and him. Together. And when I woke up on the train, i became sure it was him not natsu. I mean if i fell asleep like that on natsu he would have just pushed me away. Gray just let me stay there.

Gray gave me a confused look. I leaned in closer to him and placed my lips on his. I could tell he was shocked. But i felt that he soon relaxed as i felt his hand on my cheek. My arms went around his shoulders as The kiss deepened. I slowly (and unwillingly) pulled away for air. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks. I was sure i was the colour of Erza's hair. I stood up and picked the cups up of the table and took them to the kitchen. I was scared to see his reaction. I slowly walked back to him. He smiled as he got up. "Lucy...I...Love...you" He said as he hugged me. I felt safe in his embrasse and I hugged him tighter. He pulled me closer to him. I whispered in his ear "I love you too" I felt his strong arms pull me even closer to him. I felt his bare chest. wait bare? when did he loose his shirt?! I quickly pulled away from the hug and looked at him with Surprise. He gave me a confused look so i pointed to his naked chest. He laughed and kissed my cheek before putting his shirt back on.

"We should head to the guild." I said. He nodded. "Do we tell them?" He asked.

"Tell them what?" I asked sarcastically. Technically he hadn't asked me...

"Oh..." He said understanding the situation. "Lucy will you go out with me?" He asked coming closer to me. "Yes" I whispered. I kissed him quickly before dragging him outside.

"So do we tell the Guild?" He asked again.

"I don't think now's a good time especially after Juvia... Maybe in a few days..?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He let go of my hand and we opened the guild doors. Only to find Team Natsu back. I felt my heart drop. Natsu. He walked over to me with a big grin. "Hey" he said...

* * *

_**Hey, Thanks for reading, I hope you liked and Enjoyed it... Please Review :3 **_


	4. Team Natsu's Return & Keeping Secrets

_**Replies to the Reviews ^^ : **_

_**Ankita7FTROCKS : Sorry about the cliffhangers, I'll stop or at least give you a hint ^^. **_

_**Kyto Touche : Don't worry this is a Gralu fanfic, so Don't worry Natsu will 'stay out the way' (*coughs* ) :D No but this really is a Gralu fic (woo for Gralu.. no ? ok just me then :( ) *sulks in corner* ^^ And thanks.**_

_**So Thanks to everyone Following this story ; BeautifulBlossom / BlueMoonMilennium / I LOVE Natsu Dragneel / Jaz-147 / Kyto Touche / Rain makes me cry / tarini / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 / xxFall3nAng3lxx **_

_**Thanks to everyone that Favourited this story : BlueMoonMilennium / I LOVE Natsu Dragneel / Kyto Touche / Rain makes me cry / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01**_

_**Thanks to everyone Who has reviewed : Kyto Touche / xXIceMakeGrayXx / BeautifulBlossom / Ankita7FTROCKS . **_

_**Anyways On with the Story ^^ . I hope you enjoy it ...**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail... Sorry if the characters a little OOC... **_

* * *

_After You _

_Chapter Four - Team Natsu's Return and Keeping Secrets_

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov)_

"H-hey" I replied quietly. Gray stood close to me. I'm sure Natsu knew something as up... If he knew that I was with Gray, I'm sure he'd be negative and try and get up to break up... We walked over to our usual table. "So how way your mission?" I asked forcing a smile. I watched as Erza placed a piece of her strawberry cake in her mouth. "Um, it was ok." Natsu replied watching everything I did. I nodded and sighed. I felt something touch my hand under the table. I looked down to see Gray's hand around mine. I smiled at the floor, so that hopefully Natsu wouldn't see. "I heard you went on a mission with Ice Princess.. Did it go ok?" Natsu questioned us. I smiled and nodded. "It was, ok wasn't it Gray?" I said looking at him. He nodded, not taking any notice of Natsu's insult. I could feel it was awkward between Me and Natsu.

"Listen Natsu..." I began calmly and facing him. "what i said before the mission, you went on, I was a bit messed up..." I explained. He nodded but it looked like something was bothering him. "You mean that you don't feel that way?" He asked. I nodded and apologized.

We spent the rest of the day in the guild just chatting and most people got drunk. I left team Natsu, so i could go and talk to Mira. I walked over to the bar. "Hey Mira." I greeted cheerfully.

"You seem awfully cheery today, well tonight, what's up Lucy?!" She asked me trying to get the gossip. I instantly realised this was a bad idea... I shrugged and replied 'nothing'. She rolled her eyes and went to serve some people. I looked at the clock. It was getting late. I told my friends i was leaving and Gray, being Gray said he'd walk me home. Our hands inter-locked when we were far enough from the guild.

"Natsu's acting weird don't you think..." I commented. He nodded.

"Maybe something weird happened on that mission..." Gray suggested. I shrugged. I wasn't sure but i knew something was up.

"I hope he doesn't find out about us..." I whispered. "I'm scared he'd try and break us up." He kissed my cheek. "He's not gonna break up... I won't let him" He told me calmly.

We reached my apartment. "Thanks" I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I went to put my arms around his neck when he pulled away. "Hey!" I pouted. He chuckled. "Night Luce..." He said turning away. I grabbed his arm. "Don't you want some tea and a cookie ?" I asked. He quickly turned around at the word 'cookie'. Before he entered my apartment he asked "did you bake them yourself?" I smiled and shook my head. He sighed but entered any way.

Note to self : If you want to get Gray's attention , mention _cookies... ?!_

Who knew he was a sucker for cookies! It makes me laugh to be honest i thought it would be something like Ice cream saying he's an Ice mage and all but oh no, not Gray...

We sat down on the sofa with our Cookies and tea. "Thanks for not saying anything to Natsu" I said. He smiled and put his arm around me. "Why would I ? I'd like to stay alive ^^" I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. I placed my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my head. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. "We're gonna have to tell them soon though aren't we.." I sighed.

"Yh but not yet." He replied holding me tighter in his embrace.

* * *

_*the next day *_

_(Lucy's Pov)_

I woke up and quickly headed to the guild leaving Gray a note. I knew that If I was later than usual at the guild, everyone would be suspicious. And If i went with gray, they would be even more Suspicious.

I walked into the guild to be bombarded with questions. People were running up to me. I didn't know what was going on. Why were they all trying to ask me something? Mira pushed her way through out Guild members and pulled me out, away from them.

"What's all that about!?" I questioned the Barmaid. She smiled. We sat down at a table and she began to explain what happened. "Well, You see Lucy, Last night you forgot your jacket, So happy went out to give it to you. But he noticed about 5 minutes away from the guild, Your and Gray's hands were inter-locked" At this her smile Got bigger. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks, whilst i was mentally swearing. "And Happy, well being happy, he came back with your jacket and spilled the beans..." I sighed, Great now everyone knew, something was going on. "And well, we all want to know what's going on from you and Gray, incase Happy was just messing with us, but then Lyon walked into the guild, and confirmed what Happy had said because Lyon told us, he had seen you both too..." I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. I needed Gray. Now! He needed to help me get out of this. I thought it couldn't get any worse but that was before Gray and Natsu entered the Guild. Natsu punched gray and then came over to me. Great! So that means Natsu knows too.

I walked over to Gray before talking to Natsu. I checked he was ok. Just a bruise on his cheek. Gray followed me back to the table, where we sat down to talk with a very annoyed Natsu. I took a deep breath before asking "What's up Natsu?" I tried to act calm and collected. But my insides were panicking. I just knew Natsu wouldn't take this well, I don't know why because he doesn't like me. Maybe it's because he doesn't like gray. I don't know. But the expression on Natsu's face, right now, struck fear in my heart, it made me scared of him. Scared of my best friend. I've never seen him like this.

"Calm down Natsu." I whispered. His expression finally began to soften but I could tell he was still annoyed. "How long?" He asked. Well, that's straight forward question isn't it! I dunno why he's making a big thing out of this...

"A couple of days." I replied. I felt Gray pull me closer to him. "Natsu, why are you so annoyed at all of this?! I mean it's not like you like me is it? You're my best friend and I don't want me dating Gray to change that." I said. I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Sorry, Luce, I guess I don't like sharing" He said and he smiled. He hugged me.

After the hug he told me "I'm sorry, I hope you and Gray are happy and if he hurts you, tell me and I'll kick his butt all the way to jupiter ok? Just remember Your best friend is here ok" And then he did his signature smile.

Natsu then went of to talk to someone else ; So me and Gray were left alone. I sighed in relief. I felt Gray's arms wrap around me. He hugged me from the back. "Gray" I muttered. He let go and I turned to face him. "I think we should do a mission. Just us..." I practically Whispered. I knew he heard me because he nodded and stood up, holding my hand and pulled me to the Mission board.

* * *

_Next Time, Another Mission but it's one The master assigned to Team Natsu. It's a joint mission, between other guilds. But who will join them in this joint mission to capture a powerful mage, threatening to kill the royal's of Fiore? And will it put strain on the new relationship? _

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, yes I know it's a shorter chapter than the others, I'm sorry... Anyway's I hope you enjoyed it and there is another chapter to come soon. lease Review. And About the poll, story. I will be writing when I've finished either this one or 'then there was us.' :) I've decided it's going to be an AU and the 1st one will be Sticy ^^ . _**


	5. Me, You and Him?

**_After You _**

**_Chapter five - Me and You and Him?_**

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov)_

We were looking at the board when Mira walked over to us. "The master would like to see you." She quitely said. I nodded and we headed upstairs to his office. We found the rest of team Natsu standing there. Erza, Natsu and Happy.

"Well, My children." The master began. "You are Going on a mission. It's S-class but It's a mission joining a group of different guilds. There is a dark guild, A powerful mage unknown to us, Well he's out to distroy the royal's of our country. It's a vety dangerous and important mission. Which is why i'm sending you, my children. the other guilds will meet you in crocus. Good luck. " We agreed to do the mission and then we got the train to Crocus. Natsu was as sick as ever. again.

About half an hour later we made it into Crocus. We went to the center of the town and a group of people wre already there. I saw Lyon and Cherry. So we must be working with Lamia Scale. I looked at the others to see if i knew anyone else. I saw the trymens so that means Blue Pegassus. And then I saw them. Why did we have to be with them too? Sabertooth. I saw Sting and Rogue. The twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth. We walked up and greeted eachother.

* * *

In the whole team there was ;

*Blue Pegassus* - the Trymens and Ichiya.

*Lamia Scale* - Lyon, Cherry, Sheria and Jura.

*Sabertooth.* - Rogue, Sting, and Rufus.

*Fairy Tail.* - Lucy, Gray, Happy Natsu and Erza.

* * *

We walked up into the royal castle. Where the Princess Azia (A/N I can't remember the name from the anime so i made a new princess ^^ ) Told us what we had to do. She filled us on all the details.

"The Dark mage. He's known as Dazio. The last 'living' memeber of his guild told us his plans before Dazio killed him." She took a deep breath. She was scared of this Dazio guy and that was clear. "The plans are that in 2 days time, during the blooming festival. He plans to capture me and my family and force us to give him power of our country. And then he wants to kill us. As soon as we found out his plans we called each guild. This is a big mission. Good luck. And thank you for helping protect my family." Her words came out as mutters near the end of her 'speach.' She sat back down on one of the chairs. I staired and looked at her. She had disappointement and terror all over her face. Of course this wasn't the first time we had to help out the royal family.

We we shown to different rooms in the castle. 1 Room for girls and 2 rooms for boys as there were alot more boys than girls.

"What are we going to do Erza?" I asked sitting next to her on one of the freshly made beds.

"We're gonna kick ass." She laughed. I smiled but it quickly faded once a warning alarm was set off.

"What does the Alarm mean?" I asked panicking.

"He's here." Sheria told me. My face dropped. Great.

"What but he's meant to be here in 2 days!" I shouted as we ran to the boys doors. We started banging on the doors untill the were opened.

"He obviously planned this. But luckily we got here before he can do anything." Gray said running out the door followed by the others. We quickly followed and we headed to the Royal head quaters. We split up. half go to the Princess and Half for her father.

"Who's where?" Erza called out quickly. Everyone stood still for a minuite.

"Ok so are we all clear on the plan?" Erza asked before she split us up. Each one of us noddded.

"Ok Trymens, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy , Sting , Rogue (& exceeds) and Lyon. You go and protect the Princess.

"And me, Ichiya, Rufus, Jura, Cherry and Sheria are gonna protect the king ok?" She shouted and we all parted our ways.

* * *

We arrived In the Princess' room to find Dazio already there. He saw us enter and he laughed as he walked over to the Princess who was surrounded by Guards.

"Let's do this!" Natsu shouted as his hand began to light up with Flames. Dazio groaned and walked over to us. "I guess i'll have to fight you lot first." He said a little annoyed.

Magic Attacks were aimed at Dazio all together. Yet when the dust had re-settled on the ground he barley had a scratch on him. He just laughed.

"Door of Leo, I open thee Loki." I shouted and Loki appeared. (A/N i have no idea how she says this in English, sorry ... )

"Door of Vigro, I open thee Virgo!" I shouted and she appeared.

"Door of Taurus I open thee Taurus!" I shouted and he appeared next to loki and Virgo. I told them what to do and they started attacks. I took out my 'Fleuve d'etoiles' and began Fighting myself. I heard Natsu shouting different attacks. We decided to combine all of our attacks to make them more powerful.

"Combination!" We all shouted.

"Roar of the Holy Dragon."

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon"

"Roar of the Lightening Fire Dragon"

"Regulus Impact"

"Ice Make : Dragon!"

"Ice Make : Arrows!"

"Archives!"

"Snow!"

The Magic began to combine and it hit Dazio pushing him against the wall. I sent back virgo, Tarus and Loki and summond Gemmni. I asked them to transform into me. And we did Urano Metria. Which just knocked him out. Sting and Rogue combined shadow and Light to finish him off. The guards carried him away to the Council. Suprisingly it was a lot easier than I expeceted. I spoke to soon. I felt dizzy and that's all i remember. As i hit the floor.

* * *

_(Normal Pov)_

The Princess was thanking the Group as they heard a bang. Lucy had fallen to the Floor. Everyone turned to her. Gray checked to see if she was still breathing. Which she was but her pulse was very weak. They carried her to the Infirmary. She was low on Energy.

"Will she be ok?" Gray asked sitting next to her on the chair next to her bed." The nurse nodded and left the room. Natsu and Gray were alone in the room.

"You know I love her right?" Natsu said breaking the Silence. Gray nodded and looked up at Natsu. "I know."

"But She loves you now, so just promise me to look after her. Don't let anything like this happen again. If you do I will personally kill you." Natsu said forcing a smile. But If Lucy never knew Natsu now loved the girl who confessed a few months ago then she'd be happy. That was his theroy. Grya nodded and What natsu had just said. Natsu kissed Lucy forehead and left leaving Gray and Lucy alone together.

He was tired too but he didn't want to leave Lucy alone. Erza and Team B came into the Infermary and started asking Questions. Gray explained everything.

* * *

A few Days Later Lucy was back to Normal and so was everyone else. They made there way back to their guild. (Sabertooth went back to sabertooth and so on.. )

"You know I heard everything that night?" Lucy questionned Gray as they walked at the back of everyone else. She faced her and gave her a funny look.

"I heard what he said." She added. He looked at the floor, he felt a little disappointed. He thought that she might choose him, now he liked her too. He felt like a replacement all of a sudden.

"Gray?" Lucy asked Softly pulling Gray out of his thoughts. He looked up at her face. "hum?" Was all that left his mouth.

"And you know what?" She continued as she stopped walking for a second as she Pulled Gray forward to be facing her. "I don't care. I love you. I always will and I Realised I always did. I just forced my feelings away because you had Juvia but now you're all mine and No one's gonna change that." Lucy whispered. Gray let out a sigh of relief and Pulled Lucy Close to him. "That's good, 'cause I ain't lettin' you go any time soon." He muttered which caused Lucy to laugh. He pulled her into what started as a soft kiss but ended as making out in the middle of the street.

Eza turned around to see what had happened to them, only to see the scene of the two kissing like there was no tommorrow. She chuckled and then called them. Gray and Lucy broke apart and ran up to the others. Of corse Natsu heard the whole thing with his sensitive Dragon hearing and he honestly felt Heart broken but he was happy for her. Maybe he could find someone else to love. Maybe He ought to try and date Lisanna. They were close...

"I love you Luce"Gray whispered and he kissed her cheek and took hold of her hand as they walked up to Erza.

"I love you too..." Lucy replied equally as quiet.

"So do I..." Natsu muttered. Which Only Erza heard which made her laugh a little. "Don't worry Natsu. You'll get someone too. You've just got to wait for the right girl..." Erza whispered in his ear as they walked up to the Guild. Natsu smiled at Erza and Lisanna and JEllal came Running out the Guild. Erza turned to Natsu and Looked at Lisanna and then made a discreat Wink. He laughed as She ran up to him and hugged him. The same happened to Jellal and erza only Jellal was the one being Crushed like Natsu not the other way round.

* * *

_(? Pov)_

Who would have know that those three little words would make the world feel so different. Make the world seem so Beautiful. Who knew those three little words coming out of _'his'_ mouth would have made things they are today. Who would have know that those 3 words would have made me the happiest Girl in the World.

_I . Love . You. _

* * *

**_Well it's done... _**

**_What do You guy's think? Please Review..._**

**_I hope you liked it... _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed / Followed / Favourited ... I love you all , And thanks for those who actulary took the Time to read this Story ... _**


End file.
